Pardonne Moi
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Les pensées et les sentiments de Lucifel à l'égard de son frère, après que Dieu lui eut confié ce qu'il attendait véritablement de lui.


**Pardonne-Moi**

Il était tard. Très tard quant Lucifel, le plus illustre et le plus glorieux de tous les anges, ressortit de son entrevue avec le Créateur. Celui-ci l'avait fait convoqué la veille, et avait certifié que ce dont il avait à lui faire part était de la plus haute importance.

Même si les anges étaient théoriquement tous les enfants de Dieu : il était néanmoins très rare qu'il accorde toute se confiance à l'un d'eux. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas au premier ange venu auquel il l'avait donné. C'était à Lucifel. Le premier véritable ange à être venu au monde, et étant sans aucun doute le plus réussi. Ce n'était pas non plus pour rien qu'il éveillait, avec une aisance déconcertante, une telle fascination ainsi qu'une telle admiration chez ses semblables; car après tout, il était **le-dit **enfant de la Lumière, l'Astre du Matin et du Soir, le grand luminaire qui éclairait et éblouissait tous les autres. Et ce tant par son physique et son charisme, que part sa puissance et sa force. D'ailleurs, bon nombre de ses fans avaient prit leur mal en patience, et l'avaient attendu des heures durant devant les portes de l'Atzilouth, brûlant de curiosité à l'égard de ce que le Créateur avait bien pu lui confier. Ils étaient intimement convaincus que se devait être quelques chose de très grand et de très glorieux, à l'image et la hauteur de leur idole. Toutefois, telle ne fut pas leur surprise quant ils virent revenir, à la place du Lucifel radieux et souriant qu'ils s'étaient attendu à voir, un homme aux airs sombres, refermés, froids et impassibles. Leur si belle étoile semblait avoir perdu toute sa clarté, voire même s'être carrément éteinte. De plus, il était passé sans s'arrêter, sans leur accorder le moindre regard ou la plus petite parole. Comme si pour lui, ils avaient définitivement cessé d'exister. Bien qu'en réalité, il ne les avait pas oublié. Il avait même conscience qu'il allait avoir très bientôt avoir besoin d'eux. C'était juste qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire. Il devait absolument voir la seule personne qui ne lui ferait jamais défaut. Il était pour cela retourné chez lui, car il se trouvait que cette personne vivait sous le même toit que lui.

Il s'était rendu sans hésitation jusque la chambre de cette personne, dont il ouvrit cependant la porte avec discrétion, afin de s'assurer qu'elle dormait. Et cette personne n'était nulle autre que son propre frère : l'Archange Michael. Ce petit frère qui jusque là avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son aîné, et qui n'avait non plus et mystérieusement jamais dépassé l'âge de seize ans restant de surcroît un enfant. Un enfant qui, justement à cause de son caractère bien trempé et de son comportement insolent et rebelle, avait toujours été considéré d'office comme étant le futur Prince des Ténèbres. Celui qui ferait chuter le Ciel dans le chaos et la destruction, d'après cette fameuse prophétie qui fut annoncée à leur naissance. Cette prédiction disant que l'un des deux frères suivrait la voie des Ténèbres, tandis que l'autre resterait sur celle de la Lumière. Et comme durant des siècles, Lucifel n'avait fait qu'étinceler et monter toujours plus haut dans la hiérarchie; alors que de son côté, Michael n'avait eu de cesse de devenir de plus en plus rebelle et incontrôlable : les rôles avaient été par conséquent très vite attribués. Mais cependant un peu trop rapidement selon Lucifel maintenant que Dieu lui avait révélé la vérité sur cette prophétie, et ce qu'il attendait à présent de lui. Néanmoins, Lucifel avait prit deux décisions à l'issue de cette entrevue. La première concernait justement son frère , et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était discrètement faufilé dans sa chambre. Il voulait le regarder un dernière fois dormir en paix avant de commencer à mettre en pratique cette initiative par rapport à lui.

Comme il lui restait un peu de temps avant d'accomplir la tâche que Dieu lui avait confié, il avait décidé que durant cette période qu'il allait rejeté Michael, ainsi que tout faire pour attiser sa colère et sa haine à son égard, car s'était là le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour protéger son petit-frère de lui-même. Il avait pertinemment conscience que s'il ne le faisait pas, que Michael se rangerait forcément de son côté et le suivrait dans les Ténèbres. Et ça, il en était absolument hors de question! Non, il était destiné à devenir le Prince de la Lumière et à demeurer dans celle-ci. Donc, pour s'assurer qu'il en serait ainsi, Lucifel allait le blesser, le faire souffrir, l'obliger à le maudire, à vouloir le combattre, à faire à ce que chacun devienne à jamais l'ennemie mortel de l'autre. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait à tout prix le préserver du mal et des Ténèbres.

Quant à la deuxième décision qu'il avait prise, elle concernait elle aussi en quelques sortes Michael.

Ce que le Créateur n'avait pas prévu : c'était que Lucifel allait faire plus que lui obéir en se révoltant. Qu'il allait le faire pour de vrai, car il n'avait pas pu encaisser le fait que Dieu puisse se servir de lui et de son frère, surtout de Michael, pour pouvoir mieux manipuler tout le monde et parvenir à ses fins. Il ne laisserait certainement pas ce détail comme ça. Il s'était juré de le lui faire payer par tous les moyens. Même si pour cela il devait affronter ce petit-frère qu'il cherchait tant à protéger.

Il le regarda d'ailleurs une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la porte, il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et lui murmura : _Pardonne-moi_.

Puis, il sortit définitivement.

**FIN**


End file.
